Give It Time
by Bethy Ann
Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated may go up in later chapters.
1. The BreakUp

Give It Time

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I wish I did but I don't.

Rules: _Italics means thoughts._ **Bold means flashback.** Once you start reading this I expect a review of what you thought. So once you're done reading please push the little purple button that says review. Tell me what you thought while reading this story; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just hate this story. Thank you.

Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated for sexual language.

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

Hate That I Love You by Rihanna

Chapter 1: The BreakUp

The words were blurry so Casey closed her eyes and her sight focused on her history book. Mr. Curtis was reading from the book but Casey wasn't even paying attention. She was so hot, all sweaty but it was December and the school's heating ventalition sucked, so it was always cold in the school. _Why am I so hot, Casey thought?_

The bell rang and Casey got up from her seat. The room spun around and Casey put a hand on her desk so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Are you alright, Miss Casey? You don't look too well, here's a pass for you to go to see the nurse," Mr. Curtis said.

"Thanks," Casey said and walked into the hallway.

Now she was so cold, she wished she hadn't put her sweatshirt in her locker. So she walked to her locker and put her books away and grabbed her sweatshirt. She put it on and walked towards the nurse. She saw Derek surrounded by some girls and Derek's arms waving around. Derek saw Casey and he smirked at her. Casey rolled her eyes at Derek's childish behaviour and kept walking.

All of a sudden Casey's vision swam before her and she could feel herself falling. She heard her name called and strong arms catching her from her fall. Then the blackness engulfed her.

---------------------------------------HateThatILoveYouSo------------------------------------

Casey's eyes opened and she looked around her bedroom confused. She couldn't remmeber anything until her stomach made a weird noise. She remembered her vision all blurry and her fainting. She remembered her name being called from her boyfriend Max.

Her door opened and her Mom came in with a tray. She set the tray on her nightstand. Her mom sat on her bed and stroked Casey's hair away from her face.

"How are you feeling honey?" Nora asked with concern.

"I'm all cold and my stomach hurts. Hey Mom? Do you know why I didn't go to the hospital?" Casey asked scared that she couldn't remember a lot.

"You did Casey, don't you remember? You were awake when you got your daignosis," Nora said, Concerned about Casey's health and well-being.

"Oh, did he say that I have a bad case of the flu?" Casey asked.

Nora sighed with relief and said, "Yes, Casey he did. Now you eat up and get some rest."

Casey ate the soup and drank her orange juice. She lay in bed and took her book from her nightstand and started reading, Pride and Prejudice.

Her door opened and Max came in saying, "Hey, how are you?"

"Not that well, I have the flu," said Casey.

"I was so worried when you didn't hear me and then you just fell. I was so scared," Max said.

"I'm glad that you were there to catch my fall," Casey said.

Her stomach rolled and made some weird noice. Casey's throat closed and she ran to the bathroom. Max followed and saw Casey puke up her lunch. Max knelt down with Casey and pulled her hair out of the way. When Casey was done, Max got a little cup of water for Casey.

Embarrassed Casey said, "Thanks, but I think you should go home. I don't want you to get sick."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with a sick girlfriend.

"Yea, I'll call you later," Casey said hearing Max's voice and wanting to cry.

Max left the room and Casey cried. Her and Max were through. They were kuput; over. Max was a great guy even though he had his moments when he wasn't that great. There was one incident that made Casey scared of her relationship but it vanished and everything was back to normal.

**Flashback:**

They were at Moore's Restaurant; a really fancy restaurant. Casey was wearing a dark blue dress that had a design made from fake diamonds but looked real. It was long and she had a nice shawl over her arms. As for Max, he was wearing a tuxedo and looked handsome. He had opened the car door, opened the door to the restaurant and pulled out her chair for her. They were looking over the menu when the waiter came.

"May I get you something to drink and maybe perhaps an appetizer?" the waiter said and flashed Casey a smile.

"I'll have a virgin daiquiri and Casey will have a water with lemon in it. We'll also pass on an appetizer, thanks anyway," Max said and the waiter left.

Casey didn't say anything but she wanted to yell at him for ordering for her. She was an independent woman. She didn't need someone speaking for her. _What if I didn't want water, what if I wanted something different, _thought Casey? She was mad but she would save the yelling for later.

The waiter came with the drinks and Max said, "I'll have the steak medium done and Casey will have the garden salad with Italian dressing."

The waiter left and Casey quietly yelled at Max, "What do you think you're doing? I can order for myself Max; you don't have to do everything for me."

"Please, Case, I know you're watching your weight and I know how hard it is for you. I'm just helping you along the way," Max said and gave Casey a smile.

The meal was long and they both didn't talk as much after the whole ordeal. They got the check, paid, and left the restaurant. They were outside almost near the car when Max roughly took Casey's arms and pulled it towards him.

"I don't like what you did to me in there Casey, it was embarrassing. So you don't do it again or I swear…," Max said threateningly.

His grip was tighter then before and tears sprang into Casey's eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of Max because it was a sign of weakness. She composed herself and got into the car.

**End of Flashback**

Casey walked into the bathroom with a basin and some personal belongings. She turned on the water and once it was the right temperature, she pushed down the lever so the water wouldn't go down the drain. She added the bubbles and got the basin closer to the tub. She undresses and got into the bathtub. She put the headphones on and put her iPod onto shuffle. She closed her eyes and started to relax but her stomach kept hurting her. She tried to ignore the pain but it was never ending.

The door opened quickly and shut with a click from the lock. Casey opened her eyes suddenly and saw Lizzie standing there. She sighed with relief and took off the headphones.

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"What just happened with Max? He was smiling and then he frowned," Lizzie said.

"We just broke up. We were talking and then…well we broke up, I think," Casey said and sighed.

"I'm sorry Casey; I know you guys were close. I'm here if you need to talk sis," Lizzie said and closed the door.

Casey got out of the tub and dressed quickly for bed. She watched the bubbles go down the drain and she went to her room. She snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep in her warm blankets. She dreamed about having a perfect relationship with the perfect guy. She just couldn't see the face of the guy but she could tell where they were; they were in her family room. But yet the guy looked so familiar but without the face she couldn't pin point who it was.

---------------------------------HateThatILoveYouSo------------------------------------------

AN: Another story that I concocted awhile back while I was writing How to Save a Life. I hope you liked it and I'll be waiting for at least 5 reviews before I put up Chapter 2. I've already written 3 Chapters, 2 in the beginning and 1 in the end. So if you want more you have to review. :)


	2. And Yet Things Are Normal

Give It Time

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I wish I did but I don't.

Rules: _Italics means thoughts._ **Bold means flashback.** Once you start reading this I expect a review of what you thought. So once you're done reading please push the little purple button that says review. Tell me what you thought while reading this story; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just hate this story. Thank you.

Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated for sexual language.

_AN: Thanks to _**StepUp629, **_picloute,_** DaseyLuver134,**** suitelifelover,**** Alpha K9,**** pincetongirl,**** and **_Kate __for those wonderful reviews! If you ever have a question just ask it in the review or email me. _

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

Look Through My Eyes by Everlife

Chapter 2: And Yet Things Are Normal

_Recap: Casey got out of the tub and dressed quickly for bed. She watched the bubbles go down the drain and she went to her room. She snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep in her warm blankets. She dreamed about having a perfect relationship with the perfect guy. She just couldn't see the face of the guy but she could tell where they were; they were in her family room. But yet the guy looked so familiar but without the face she couldn't pin point who it was. _

Casey woke up to the sound of water and Marti screaming. She groaned and rolled over to face her clock; it read 7:06. The time that Derek woke up and took a shower. The time that George wakes up Marti for school.

School, that one word that she missed. She won't be able to go back to school until she stops throwing up everything she eats and the ache in her body to go away. She wished she could at least get her work but Emily has been avoiding her for God knows what and Derek is never considerate of any human being; except maybe some girls that throw themselves at him.

Her door opened and a head stuck through. Nora knew she was awake but she left Casey alone so she could go back to sleep. Casey had peeked at her Mom but kept quiet. She rolled over and felt her stomach doing something weird. She hated being in her room for a long period of time.

Her door opened once again without a knock. Casey whipped around to see Derek annoyed but yet happy. How that is possible, Casey will never know.

"Your dear _boyfriend _called last night," Derek said in that annoying tone he used on Casey.

"Yeah, so? You couldn't have troubled me when you got home today?" Casey asked, annoyed about Derek ruining her day with this new information.

Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, I don't think it matters what time I tell you. But that's not the point. _He _wants you to call him back today after school."

That comment about school made Casey ask Derek, "Could you get me my homework from yesterday and today? Maybe my books in my locker too. You can ask Emily what the lock number is."

Derek laughed and said, "Even when you're sick you're delusional. You think _I _would get _you _something? Keep dreaming Casey."

Annoyed Casey said, "Just get out of my room Derek! I don't even know why you came in here! Gah!"

A wave of nausea came and Derek said, "Make me."

Casey went to pick up the basin by her bed but Derek quickly whacked it out of her hands. Casey didn't want to puke on her carpet so she shakily got out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Nice try Casey but seriously…" Derek couldn't finish his sentence because Casey had puked on his shoes.

Another wave of nausea came over her and out of her system. The look and smell made Derek want to vomit.

"Gross! My shoes! Great," Derek said and mumbled the last part while walking towards the bathroom.

Casey took the towel on her nightstand that her Mom put there and wiped her mouth. She walked towards the window where the basin was and picked it up. All of that exercise made Casey tired and she welcomed her bed with open arms. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her door opened again.

"Thanks for making me late, Case. I just came to day, get better because seriously? I don't want your germs and I bet nobody else wants it too," Derek said and walked out yet again.

Casey groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes and started dreaming.

The guy from the other dream was here again; in her house. They were in the kitchen by the island talking really close to each other. Casey laughed and her head went back. The guy's hands went around Casey's waist and Casey put her hands on his chest. Casey looked into his eyes but saw no color, no shape. The face was blurry and Casey wanted to desperately know who it was. The dream faded and there was a black abyss.

--------------------------------------LookThroughMyEyes-------------------------------------

Casey woke yp around one and decided to go the kitchen. She tripped over Marti's toy wand and went downstairs. She walked towards the fridge and got some orange juice. She walked towards the couch and flipped the TV on. She went through all the channels until she got to Life. She watched the movie while time went by.

A knock came from the door and Casey got up confused of who would be at the door. She opened it to see Max standing there uncertainly. Surprised she just stood there nor saying anything or letting him in. the cold December air rushed in and got Casey out of her thoughts.

Embarrassed she said, "Sorry, come in. Um… do you want something to drink?"

Max shuffled his feet nervously and said, "No thanks. Um…I think we should talk about yesterday."

Casey nodded and lead him towards the couch. She turned off the TV and shifted her attention back towards Max, who was looking at his hands. His black hair fell over his eyes and he looked up and licked his lips nervously.

"The way I talked to you yesterday…um, I'm sorry. I would say I didn't mean it but then I'd be lying. You're sick and you don't need me to make you feel worse. Not that I probably already made you feel worse," Max babbled nervously.

"Look Max, I know what you're saying. We've had our ups and downs but I think we should officially break up. I know you've been seeing another girl but I didn't want to believe it and yesterday…by your tone of voice, I could tell that we are both not happy," Casey said and smiled a small smile.

Max sighed and said, "I'm sorry Casey. It-it's just…well…I am sorry. You don't deserve what happened to you. You're a good person."

He stood up so Casey stood too. They stood there awkwardly until Max moved towards the door with Casey following.

Max turned slowly and said, "Bye Casey."

He opened the door to reveal Derek and Derek shot Max a glare. Max left without another word and Derek looked at Casey.

"What was that about? Wait, are you crying?" Derek asked.

Casey, not knowing she was crying, wiped her eyes and glared at Derek. She didn't want to deal with Derek now so she moved towards the stairs. Derek wanting to know what just happened grabbed Casey's arm. The touch sent chills down Casey's spine but she ignored it and glared at Derek.

"_What _do you want?" Casey asked, annoyed at Derek.

"I want to know what just happened between you and…oh, oh, did you guys just brake up? Is _that _why you're crying?" Derek asked surprised about that he thought of it before Casey said something.

"Yes Derek, we did. Now can you please leave me alone so I can wallow in peace?" Casey asked.

"I'm sorry about Max and you. Even though I'm happy you guys broke up because Max is just a player. He'll have a girlfriend while secretly going out with two other chicks. It's like he's John Tucker in John Tucker Must Die," Derek said and laughed about his movie reference.

Casey's eyes welled with fresh tears but she wasn't going to cry in front of Derek. She wouldn't allow him to tease her about it. She left Derek standing there and rushed to her room.

-----------------------------------LookThroughMyEyes----------------------------------------

Derek's Point of View

He watched Casey run up the stairs and he regretted his words. He didn't mean to tell her about Max but she had to know. All the guys at school knew and didn't talk to him. Well except his two friends who are dumb and dumber. He never really meant to hurt Casey. He just never knew how to interact with someone like Casey.

Casey was unbelievably beautiful, smart, and the nicest person ever. But Derek never dated a smart girl; he just liked to make out with a bimbo who is dumber then Ron Weasley in Harry Potter. He sighed and sank into his chair. _Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to try to be nice to Casey. She is sick so I can just tell her Nora wants me to be nice while she's sick,_ Derek thought. He settled into his chair and turned on the TV to watch some football.

Around eleven o'clock he went upstairs and got ready for bed. He crawled into a little ball on his right side and fell asleep. His dream was about the same girl in his other dreams. He just didn't know who the girl was that was in his house. He got closer to the girl and the girl smiled. For once he saw the girl's face.

He woke up with a smile and said happily, "Casey!" and went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------LookThroughMyEyes----------------------------------------

AN: I would have gotten this out yesterday but my beta forgot to correct it yesterday. Hope you like it and if you did or didn't please review! Tell me what you thought! I'll try and get the next chapter up before next Thursday or earlier if I get up to 13 reviews! If not then you have my permission to flame me all you want. Hope you guys had a fun Halloween!


	3. It's All About Derek

Give It Time

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I wish I did but I don't.

Rules: _Italics means thoughts._ **Bold means flashback.** Once you start reading this I expect a review of what you thought. So once you're done reading please push the little purple button that says review. Tell me what you thought while reading this story; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just hate this story. Thank you.

Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated for sexual language.

AN: Thanks to **lwdlvr4ever** for reviewing. That's right people, only one reviewer but yet I'm posting this chapter. Next chapter I'm going to be serious about posting a chapter when I get the right amount of reviews. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but this is how I roll. It makes me feel appreciated when someone reviews.

I dread making my bed  
I wish I could get out of cleanin' my room  
Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting  
Fast cars  
Playin' it by heart  
Googling stars  
And searching for tunes  
Does anyone here get what I'm saying?

Teenager by Jordan Pruitt

Chapter 3: It's All About Derek

_Recap: __Around eleven o'clock he went upstairs and got ready for bed. He crawled into a little ball on his right side and fell asleep. His dream was about the same girl in his other dreams. He just didn't know who the girl was that was in his house. He got closer to the girl and the girl smiled. For once he saw the girl's face._

_He woke up with a smile and said happily, "Casey!" and went back to sleep_.

Casey no dad problem sleeping last night. She woke up around ten o'clock which is saying something because on the weekends she usually sleeps until 8:30 being the latest. Her body was still achey all over and her stomach seemed worse today.

She took a pillow and a book and went towards the bathroom. She knew she'd be doing a lot of throwing up today and she wanted to be comfortable.

-----------------------------------------Teenager ----------------------------------------------

Derek's Point of View

Derek woke up a bit late then usual so he didn't take a shower. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the floor and went over to his dresser. He put some colgne on and walked towards Casey's room. He opened the door and saw Casey sleeping peacefully. He went in and fixed her sheets. He shook his head in disbelief and left the room.

He went towards the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. All the noise went down in the kitchen. Everyone was watching what Derek was doing. Derek rolled his eyes at his faimly and took out the orange juice. He pured himself a glass and downed it in one gulp.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Nora and George said in unison.

"What's wrong with you?" Edwin asked.

"Yea, you never use a glass," Lizzie said.

"Well lately I have because Casey is sick and sometimes she drinks ornage juice. I'm just keeping it germ free," Derek lamely explained to his family.

"Well that's nice of you Derek," Nora said and smiled.

The chime went off in the family room acknowledging that it was 7:30.

"Crap," Derek said and rushed towards the front door.

Nora and George were gathering their stuff for work and grabbing the kids to go to school. Derek chuckled and went to his car. He drove to school and ran to his homeroom class in record time.

"Hey D, how are you?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good," Derek said.

Sam looked at Derek and said, "Okay, seriously. What is going on?"

"Nothing, really," Derek said unconvincingly.

"Like I believe that, but if you want to talk about it, I am here," Sam said.

"Please don't get all sentimental on me here Sam but thanks for the concern," Derek said and the bell rang.

Derek grabbed his bag and walked towards his British Literature class. He sat down in the back near the door and got out his notebook. He usually slept in this class but since Casey had some of the same classes as him, he decided to take notes dor her.

By the end of the period, Derek's hand hurt from writing so much. He cracked his right wrist by rolling it and packed his belongings. He went up to the teacher and waited for her to look up.

"Derek! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Kraft said.

"I wanted to get an extra copy of the worksheets for Casey," Derek said.

Mrs. Kraft smiled and said, "Well that's nice of you, Derek. Hold on a second."

She picked up piles of papers and finally found them.

"Tell Casey to get better," Mrs. Kraft said and the bell rang.

"I will," Derek said and sprinted away from the crazy teacher.

A girl walked right into Derek. The girl stumbled back and Derek grabbed her before she fell.

The girl blushed and said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm new here. My name is Jocelyn but people call me Joy."

"Nice to meet you Joy. I'm Derek Venturi."

Her eyes went wide and she said, "Oh, well then, I guess I'll get going."

"Wait! Do you need help with anything?" Derek asked.

"Um..actaully I do. I'm trying to find room 103. it's Applied chemistry with Mrs. Adams," Joy said.

"I have that class too! You can just walk with me," Derek said.

They started walking together in silence before Derek asked, "So where did you used to live?"

"I used to live in Florida," Joy said not going into any detial.

"I'm sorry but do you not want to talk to me?" Derek said, annoyed at this girls' behaviour.

Joy blushed and siad, "Sorry, it's just that I heard you are a playboy. But you aren't really acting it and it's pretty confusing."

Derek smiled and said, "I used to be a playboy until today. I turned over a new leaf and I'm starting fresh."

"Oh, sorry then," Joy said.

They walked into the classroom and Derek walked to his normal seat. Joy went up front to the teacher and sat down near the front.

---------------------------------------- Teenager ----------------------------------------------

Derek sat with his hockey buddies at lunch while trying to think of an idea of what what to do for Casey. He wasn't sure but her favoirte game was Scrabble and Monopoly. So he decided that he would find her and if she wasn't sleeping, they would play Scrabble.

He saw Joy looking around the cafeteria, trying to find a seat. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey! Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Derek asked and pointed at his hockey buddies.

"Um…okay," Joy said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, they are nice," Derek said and dragged her over to the table.

Joy sat down near Sam and Derek said, "Sam, this is Joy, she's new. Joy, this is Sam my best friend. So you don't have to worry about the others."

His friends protested and started saying their names all at the same time. Joy sat there looking all amused. Joy laughed a bit and Derek looked at his friends. Derek saw Sam staring at her and the others just glanced at her once in awhile. Derek chuckled a bit and ate some of his food.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go to Casey's morning class teachers to get her homework. It was nice seeing you again Joy," Derek said and got up.

Derek went to classroom to classroom, getting Casey's homework. He knew Casey would love him for this. Casey missed school and doing the work. Maybe it will make her feel ebtter. Derek smiled and went to his other classes.

-------------------------------------------- Teenager -------------------------------------------

Derek opened Casey's door and din't see her. He put the homeowrk on the end of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once her opened the door, he saw Casey sleeping on the ground with a book in her hands. Derek laughed and picked her up. Casey shifted in her sleep to snuggle her head closer into Derek's chest. Derek stopped for a second and smiled at Casey's sleeping form. He put Casey on her bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and closed the door.

_Why did I just kiss her? What was that! At least Casey doesn't know,_ thought Derek. He stopped pacing and went onto his computer.

--------------------------------------------- Teenager ------------------------------------------

_AN: Here is the other chapter. This time I'll be waiting for Seven more reviews before posting up the other chapter. And I'm serious this time! So please review!! _

_Love to all!_

_Beth Ann_


	4. In A Different Light

Give It Time

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I wish I did but I don't.

Rules: _Italics means thoughts._ **Bold means flashback.** Once you start reading this I expect a review of what you thought. So once you're done reading please push the little purple button that says review. Tell me what you thought while reading this story; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just hate this story. Thank you.

Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated for sexual language.

AN: Thanks to all those reviews from **Princetongirl**, **StepUp629**, **dablackfox101**, **lanalangkent**, scdads, **lwdlvr4ever**, and **Rose.Ashton.Jade.Riddle.Malfoy**.

**Dablackfox101** – Thanks! I do try hard to get the chapter a decent size because I personally hate short chapters.

**LanalangKent** – You'll see in this chapter Casey's reaction to the kiss. So I hope you like it.

_Scdads_ – You'll see in later chapters why I have Joy in this story. Sorry that Derek seems girly. I'll keep him manlier.

The stars are in our favor  
This stuff comes second nature  
Heartbreaks are overrated  
Stay together  
That's the new trend  
Boy we done started something serious  
'Cause romance is underrated  
Stay together  
That's the new trend

Stay Together by Jennifer Lopez

Chapter 4: In A Different Light

_Recap: __Derek opened Casey's door and din't see her. He put the homework on the end of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once her opened the door, he saw Casey sleeping on the ground with a book in her hands. Derek laughed and picked her up. Casey shifted in her sleep to snuggle her head closer into Derek's chest. Derek stopped for a second and smiled at Casey's sleeping form. He put Casey on her bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and closed the door._

_Why did I just kiss her? What was that! At least Casey doesn't know, thought Derek. He stopped pacing and went onto his computer._

Casey woke up with a smile on her face. She could still feel Derek's lips on her forehead. She touched her forehead gently and thought, _if he only knew that I was semi conscious_.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 6:42. She knew that today was going to be a good day. She stretched her legs and kicked something hard. She slowly got up since she was still sore and her foot was throbbing. She saw her books and papers strewn all over the floor near the end of her bed. She squealed happily and got out of bed. Casey was picking up the books and papers when her door opened all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, looking wide awake at 6:45 in the morning.

Casey hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you," over and over. She was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek.

Derek smiled and said, "I didn't know I would get a kiss if I brought you your homework."

Casey hit him lightly on the arm and blushed at her behavior. She bent over again to get the rest of the papers on the floor. She could feel Derek's eyes on her body and she rolled her eyes at his behavior even though she didn't mind him checking her out.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, then they may get permanently stuck in the back of your eyelid," Derek said and grinned.

"Ha ha, really funny Derek. But thank you so much for getting me my homework," Casey said and refrained from giving him another hug.

Derek frowned, disappointed that he didn't get another hug and said, "No problem. I'm going to shower before Lizzie takes it."

Casey saw the disappointment and wondered what was going on with Derek. It was only yesterday – _or was it the day before_?- when Derek and Casey were fighting. Something must have happened that Casey didn't know about and she wanted to know.

She walked to her door and listened for Edwin to walk by. It was only a minute until she heard foot steps coming towards her door. She quieted her breath and her hand tightened on the knob of the door. _One, two, three_, Casey counted and opened the door. She grabbed Edwin by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him in quickly; like they do it in the movies.

"What?!" Edwin said, annoyed at Casey's strange behavior early in the morning.

"I need your help Edwin. It's something about Derek and it's something juicy," Casey said, trying to get him to agree.

Edwin's eyebrows rose and he said, "Really? And what's this juicy secret?"

"That's where you come in. I want you to figure out if Derek likes me. I'm saying this because we haven't fought in two days because we're actually being civil towards each other," Casey said.

"Really? I have heard the house quieter then usual…okay, I'll do it. But what's in it for?" Edwin asked, skeptical of Casey.

"Just the knowledge that Derek actually likes me," Casey said.

"Mmm, okay. So what's in it for me?" Edwin asked curiously.

"The knowledge about Derek and me liking him?" Casey said.

Edwin rolled his eyes and said, "I'll start today and hopefully I'll have something to report before I got to bed. If I don't report then, then I probably don't have anything yet."

"Thanks Edwin," Casey said and hugged him.

"Wow! No hugs! You're sick, remember?" Edwin asked with his hands up to his chest.

Casey laughed and said, "I'm feeling better so don't worry too much."

Edwin shook his head and walked towards the door saying, "Bye Casey, I'll see you tonight hopefully."

Casey went back to bed and shut the light out. _I hope Derek does like me but why should I? Because Derek is the kinda guy you want,_ said a little voice in Casey's head. Casey tried to go to sleep but all she could think of was Derek. She thought of the dreams she's been having about a guy and instead of seeing a fuzzy face, she saw Derek.

------------------------------------------ Stay Together --------------------------------------

"Derek! Derek, wait up!" Emily said.

Derek stopped and Emily rushed towards him.

Emily was a bit out of breath when she said, "Hey, do you know how Casey is? She hasn't called me back and it's been two days. That's unlike Casey."

"She seemed to look better today and she told me she felt better. But I don't know why she wouldn't call you back. I'll ask her when I get home," Derek said.

"Thanks! Hey, have you met the new girl Joy? She's really nice," Emily said randomly.

"Yea, she is nice. Listen, I have to get to class but I'll tell you what's happening with Casey," Derek said and hurried to class.

People were amazed at the new Derek. He was finally applying himself to schoolwork. He even participated in discussions about the lesson and asking questions. It was so unlike him. But he was even different outside the classroom. He still checked out girls and flirted a bit but he always turned down the dates. He doesn't judge anyone and talks to everyone; even the loners. It all started on the day the new girl came which was a bit interesting. They didn't know if Joy had anything to do with it or not.

"Mr. Venturi, can you tell me in Act three at the beginning of the act. Whose murder is Macbeth planning and why?" Mrs. Kraft asked.

Derek came back from day dreaming and said, "Macbeth is planning to kill Banquo because Banquo was with him when the witches said the prophecies."

Mrs. Kraft's face was surprised and she said, "That is correct. Can someone tell me what are the feelings of Macbeth and Lady Macbeth when they both reflect on the murder of Duncan?"

"They," Derek and Joy said in unison.

"You go," they both said.

They laughed and Derek said, "They are troubled with dreams and thoughts about the murder."

"So in scene four, why can't Macbeth sit at the banquet table?"

"that is because Macbeth sees the ghost of Banquo," said Joy.

"Thank you Joy. In act four when Macbeth visits the witches, which visions convince him that he will not be defeated?"

The bell rang and everyone sprang out of their chairs and out the door. Derek smiled at Mrs. Kraft and went towards the cafeteria. A tap on Derek's shoulder made him jump a mile.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't know I scared you. Hey listen, can you help me with history? I'm failing already and you seem to have a knack for it," Joy said.

Derek blushed and said, "History just comes natural to me. But yeah, sure. When do you want to start?

"The sooner the better. I know Casey is sick and you're taking care of her, so we could do it at my house today," Joy said.

"Sure but it'll have to be like half an hour because I don't like Casey sleeping all day," Derek said.

"That's no problem. A half hour is all I need. Thank you! So, I'll see you after school at your car," Joy said and went towards her friends.

----------------------------------------- Stay Together --------------------------------------

"Hey! How was your day?" Joy asked.

"It was okay," Derek said and didn't divulge into a longer answer.

"Right um…oh, you want to go right here. Then you take a left on Adams street and my house is the third on your right," Joy said.

They got out of the car and Joy unlocked the front door. The inside of the house was big and decorated beautifully. Derek followed Joy into the kitchen and she put her bag on a chair at the table. She took out her history book and went to the island. Derek sat on the stool next to Joy and waited patiently for her to talk.

"So… it's page 234 and it's about Martin Luther's days. I know history is hard to teach but history is boring to me. So, do you have any tips?" Joy asked uncomfortably.

"How do you study? Flash cards, reading, writing the important facts?" Derek asked.

"Flash cards," Joy said.

"Okay, so all you have to do it do the key terms, important people and dates. Before a test I can quiz you if you find me," Derek said.

"I've never thought of that and I made you drive out here for nothing," Joy said and laughed.

"I'm actually two streets away from here. So…," Derek said.

"Hey listen, if you ever need help about any girl problems, I'm here for you. Sam told me that you changed for Casey and I think that's great! But really, you can talk to me," Joy said.

"Thanks," Derek said, stunned at Joy's words.

"You should go home and entertain Casey. I bet she is bored," Joy said.

--------------------------------------- Stay Together -----------------------------------------

"Eww! Derek, you cannot use naughty words!" Casey said.

"What? I meant screw as in screwdriver. My gosh Case, get your mind out of the gutter," Derek said smiling.

"I won't play scrabble with you if you use gross inappropriate words," Casey said.

"But you're having fun. You don't want to have fun?" Derek asked.

Casey rolled her eyes but she was really smiling. She was playing scrabble with Derek on her bed. They've been playing for an hour and were getting along. Casey couldn't believe it when Derek came home and asked to play scrabble. Casey said yes because she was about to go insane if she didn't do something. Casey was feeling better but the ache in her body was insanely horrible.

"I win," Derek announced and Casey came out of her stupor.

"what? No you don't," Casey said.

"No more letters are left and I have the highest score," Derek explained.

Casey frowned at the board and said, "This game is not my favorite anymore. It has gone against me. Get it out of my sight!"

Derek laughed and said, "Drama queen. It's still your favorite, you're just mad that in won. Ha! You're too funny."

"I'm glad to amuse you," Casey said.

"I'm going to go do homework so I'll see you later?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Casey said smiling back at Derek.

---------------------------------------- Stay Together ----------------------------------------

AN: Sorry it took forever. For the holiday my sister and brother came so they were using my computer and somehow someone ruined it. The screen was black and nothing worked until my friend came over today and he fixed it somehow. So I hope to get the next chapter up by Friday maybe Saturday. I now have two jobs so I am quite busier then usual but I'm hoping that won't get in my way. Hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving! So please review cause that makes the chapters go up sooner.


	5. The Beginning to the End

Give It Time

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I wish I did but I don't.

Rules: _Italics means thoughts._ **Bold means flashback.** Once you start reading this I expect a review of what you thought. So once you're done reading please push the little purple button that says review. Tell me what you thought while reading this story; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just hate this story. Thank you.

Summary: Casey gets deathly sick and is bored and tired of everything around her. Can someone special help her out of her boredom? Or will Casey go insane? Dasey will eventually come out but it will be Max and Casey for awhile. Rated for sexual language.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and that was Princetongirl. It's nice to hear you've read the current chapter and that you loved it.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
Im ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron

Chapter 5: The Beginning to the End

"I missed a full week of school! I can't believe it! All because of this stupid flu thing," Casey ranted.

It was Saturday at about one o'clock and Casey was pacing back and forth in her room. She's completely healthy but her shoulders and back are still a bit sore. Lizzie, Nora, George, Edwin, and Marti were at Lizzie's indoor soccer game and Derek was at his hockey practice. So Casey decided to have a bubble bath.

She grabbed all the necessary articles she needed. She went to the tub and started the water. She was looking for the bottle of soap when she remembered that she let Lizzie have some. She sighed and took the bath salts. She undressed and went into the tub. She put her headphones on and relaxed into a little nap.

-------------------------------------- Crazy For This Girl -------------------------------------

"Good practice D!" some of Derek's teammates yelled at him.

He nodded and said, "Thanks! Later guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked to his car exhausted and just sat at the front wheel thinking of Casey. He wondered what Casey was doing and imagined her in the tub naked. He quickly pushed it out and started driving.

When he opened the front door he was met with silence. It was a nice quiet, not a scary silence. He made his way upstairs and went into his room. He took of his sweaty hockey jersey and tossed it on the floor. He headed to the bathroom and opened the door. He slammed it shut and saw Casey in the tub turning around as fast as she could.

"Derek! Get out," Casey screamed.

"Sorry," Derek stuttered and left with one last look at Casey's body thinking _damn_.

Damn, she is gorgeous. All I want to do is hold her and run my hands all over her naked body. Derek waited outside his door hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey. Finally he heard the door open and he pretended he was coming out of his room. He saw Casey in a towel and it drove him crazy.

He contained himself and said, "Looking good Casey."

_Why? Why did I just say you're looking good? How stupid can I get_? He hopped into the cold shower and rinsed the sweat off.

--------------------------------------- Crazy For This Girl ------------------------------------

_Oh my God, Derek just saw me naked. He was half naked too and looking good_.

"What is wrong with me? Do I really have romantic feelings about my stepbrother? Oh gosh, what is happening to me?" Casey talked to herself.

_What's wrong with you?_ Her conscious talked back. _You're in love that's what's right with you. Oh my God, I _**love**_ him?_

Casey plopped down on her bed and just thought of Derek. _I guess I do love him. This past week we've become closer. I've always felt an attraction to him I guess because I did block those feelings out and ignored them when they did come out at times. I guess I'll do something about this new revelation._

Her door opened and she saw Derek standing there fully clothed. He stood there for awhile not saying anything and looking at Casey.

"Is there something you want Derek?" Casey asked.

"Yea I do actually," Derek said not going any further.

"Okay then. So what do you want?" Casey asked confused at his behavior.

Derek looked like he was going to explode. Derek's hand tugged at his hair and he looked back up at Casey. Casey's stomach flip flopped and she looked in her mirror to check her reflection. While Casey was looking in the mirror, Derek walked to Casey's side. Casey saw him in the mirror and turned toward him.

She put her hand on Derek's face and said, "Derek."

Then Derek knew that Casey returned his feelings. He kissed her softly at first and then he kissed her with all the emotion he had. He pressed Casey against him so that they were one. Casey's legs gave up and they collided on the edge of the bed. Casey fell back with Derek still on top of her. Derek took off her shirt for more access and Casey's head responded by rolling to the side. Casey moaned in delight and she could feel her body on fire. Her body was in ecstasy. This felt right being with Derek. Soon Derek was in her and she was crying out his name.

-------------------------------------- Crazy For This Girl ------------------------------------

**Twenty-Five Years Later**

At the age of forty-three, Casey and Derek were in perfect health. Casey's oldest daughter Kiara was twenty-five and married. Looking back when they created Kiara was the first time they had sex. Just three years later when they were juniors at Harvard University they had another little girl Jocelyn. Jocelyn looked exactly like Derek and has the brains like Casey. They tried for a boy and got one three years later. Little Nate was nothing like Derek but like George. Then the unexpected happened and Casey had triplets five years later. Elizabeth, Peyton, and Evan were destructive. Casey didn't know how she took care of six kids and was a famous editor that worked at home. Instead of being a director like Derek wanted, he is the script writer. You would think that it was time consuming and away from home but it wasn't. Sometimes he would work at home like Casey. If you were wondering where they live, they live in New York City where all the publishing happens.

Lizzie didn't marry Edwin at first. She married her high school sweetheart named Jeremy. They had a baby girl named Gwen that was born with a weak heart. One day when Lizzie was twenty, her husband picked up Gwen from child care and was hit by a drunk driver. Jeremy and Gwen died instantly and Lizzie was a widow at the age of twenty. Edwin helped her cope and two years later they married. Instead of having kids of her own, she opened her house up to orphaned kids. She taught them, fed them, and clothed them. They were like her own kids. Edwin was a professional photographer who took pictures for Natural Geographic and for other popular magazines like Cosmo Girl. They only live twenty minutes away from Nora and George.

Speaking of Nora and George, they still live in the same house. Nora retired from her job and started writing a book. What was one book became a series about a dysfunctional family coping with tons of drama. George still works at the law firm.

Marti just turned thirty-two years old. Marti is a social worker while her husband works in forensics. Marti has two boys and one girl. Jennifer is the youngest of the three and looks a lot like Marti. But Andres and Bruce have their father's looks.

At the age of eighty-seven, Casey died in Derek's arms while sleeping. Derek joined her two months later from a broken heart.

The End

-------------------------------------- Crazy for This Girl --------------------------------------

AN: This is the end of the story. Tell me what you think by reviewing! They are appreciated. Thanks to all who have come this far (not really that far) with my story. It was fun writing it and I hope it doesn't seem too fast.


End file.
